


Familiar Reset

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Familiarity (noun)-close acquaintance with or knowledge of something.-the quality of being well known; recognizable based on long or close association.-relaxed friendliness or intimacy between people.But why can't he remember him?





	Familiar Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluefeudallord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeudallord/gifts).



They had met each other once before.

Emu couldn’t place it from where. He’s certain they must have, because nearly everything about Kiriya felt _familiar_ to him. From the way he’d smile, to how Emu knew what to say to get a chuckle out of him; or even that whenever he told a lie, he’d crinkle his nose.

But he’s also sure they’ve _never_ met before.

Kiriya didn’t _look_ familiar, he just… _seemed_ like it. As if Emu only him from another world. That in that world, Emu felt indescribably drawn to whatever Kiriya was there, in the same way he feels drawn to him now.

Emu’s _curious._ He’s curious about where Kiriya’s from, what he did before coming to the hospital, what kind of life he lives - all of it. But Kiriya would dodge all the questions, laughing them off and saying it doesn’t really matter.

“What matters is what’s in front of you, right?”

  
  


Kuroto had created a new game again, with infinite resets, so he says. It’s exhausting, and Emu’s about done playing any of these games with him. He reaches for his gashat, but Kuroto offers a wicked grin.

“ _Emu Hojo,_ ” Kuroto starts, waving his new gashat around. “I was expecting Lazer.”

Emu’s blood runs cold at the implication, and he wants to interject but he feels a hand pat him on the shoulder. When he turns, he sees Kiriya walking past him and towards Kuroto.

“We made a deal, _God_. You’d leave Emu alone, remember?”

“Well, maybe I changed my mind!”

Kiriya looks upset and turns to face Emu.

“Run!”

This scene… It’s familiar. This happened before. Kuroto laughing, Kiriya transforming, Emu pushed back -

“Kiriya!” Emu reaches for his gashat, running right towards them. Memories from another world start to resurface - where Emu _did_ meet Kiriya, and they worked together until Kiriya died in his arms.

Is this what Kiriya was aiming for? To make Emu forget? No, this isn’t what he wants. But as Kiriya manages to swipe the gashat out of Kuroto’s hands, he looks back at Emu again.

“Sorry, Ace.”

  
  


When Emu arrives at work, he sees a new face in the CR unit. Leather jacket draped over his shoulders, somehow wearing glasses indoors and sitting backwards on the chair. It felt familiar.

“Yo, Kiriya Kujo, medical examiner. Nice to meet you.”

Despite Kiriya’s look and the wave of nostalgia that hits him over that name, Emu can’t help but smile.

“Emo Hojo, pediatric intern. I look forward to working with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble commission for Alicia! Thank you again for the support! <3
> 
> my twitter is @/mythxl if you're interested in drabble commissions, thanks!


End file.
